


私心

by Lifugui



Category: chen'xin, 沉心 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 沉心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	私心

韩沉喜欢何开心，所以他们班的班长来邀请他去参加聚会时，他毫不犹豫地答应了。  
认识的契机只不过是开学时犯罪心理学的课，由韩沉代课了一段时间，但大概是因为长得帅，比较受欢迎。第一次见何开心，也是在课堂上，他上课从不会去过度关注学生，只讲他该讲的。  
可是何开心偏偏就是这样闯进他视线，下课后他收拾教案，关掉多媒体设施，学生们本就不喜欢这种乏味的课程，一听到下课立马就走了。只有何开心，坐在最角落里，睡着了不知道已经下课了，还是韩沉关掉电脑的声音吵醒了他。  
“已经下课了。”韩沉好心提醒他。  
何开心睡得呆毛竖起，韩沉这一句把他吓得落荒而逃，活像高中时犯了错误怕被抓的学生。  
是自己太凶了吗？韩沉思考过这个问题。  
后来他发现何开心就是这样，生起气来也是奶凶奶凶的，气不过时还会不自觉地嘟嘴，一头小泰迪毛看起来很软很好摸。  
除了上课他也跟何开心待过，加了微信偶尔会聊聊天，韩沉不敢只约他，叫了几个人才说“顺便”带上何开心吧。何开心很喜欢甜食，很能吃辣，不太会喝酒，上次一点点果酒都能让他双颊染上一层粉红，眼神迷离打着嗝喊他“学长”。可爱得他想不顾旁人亲上去。  
可是明明知道这些，聚会的KTV包厢里，他看着一群人给何开心敬酒，他还是没有制止。  
第三杯啤酒下去的时候，何开心已经分不清东西南北，乖巧地缩在沙发角落里睡觉。韩沉走过去，指尖触碰到何开心脸的时候，他才发觉何开心有多热。  
“何开心？”  
何开心睡得迷糊，发出了点闷声。  
他又拍拍何开心的脸，“我送你去休息好不好？”  
这时何开心才睁开一点点眼睛点点头。  
韩沉跟其他人打了一声招呼，就带何开心去附近的酒店好好睡个觉了，何开心很乖，不会耍酒疯，乖乖地牵着韩沉的手，“我们去哪啊？”何开心大着舌头，听起来像三岁小孩子那样。  
“去睡觉啊，你困不困？”韩沉刮了一下何开心的鼻子。  
“困。”  
进到房间后，何开心脱了鞋子就往床上倒，韩沉没办法，只好俯身去把压在何开心身下的被子扯出来给他盖好。俯身时，他离何开心的脸那么近，灼热的气息就这样大咧咧喷在韩沉脸上，喷的他心猿意乱。  
韩沉没有马上离开，他看着何开心，粉雕玉琢的样子像个洋娃娃。何开心微微张嘴露出可爱的舌尖的时候，他遵循本心地吻了上去，顺着何开心露出的舌尖，滑进他的口腔，何开心的舌头很软，还带着酒气。  
喝醉的他不知道回应也无法拒绝，只会在韩沉抑制不住吸吮他的唇瓣，时发出小奶猫的声音。  
韩沉像是醉了一样，他解开何开心衬衫的扣子，因为喝酒白皙的皮肤上面浮着一层淡粉。乳晕有些小也淡些，可爱清纯配合上深吻后何开心的表情又那么赢荡。  
何开心已近醉得不清醒了，韩沉壮着胆子跨坐在何开心身上，俯身去享受他的乳头。舌尖扫过的时候，何开心叫出了声，韩沉惊慌地看了何开心一眼，对方还闭着眼睛，性器似乎起了反应。  
韩沉开始用牙齿小心啃咬，那块胸前的软肉比他想象中带来的快感还要多，何开心毫不遮掩的呻吟声，让他忍不加重力度。等他终于放过胸前的软肉时，何开心的性器已经抵在他的腹部了，他伸手去握住撸动，享受地看着何开心闭着眼睛，又享受又淫荡的声音。  
韩沉将自己的性器和何开心的握在一起摩擦，本就硬了的性器又胀了一圈，韩沉感觉自己像个强奸犯，可是他不想放开何开心。他额角被汗水打湿的头发，微微发颤的嘴唇，还有呼吸时胸脯上下浮动的弧度，每个样子韩沉都想占为己有。  
“何开心。”  
韩沉在叫何开心的那瞬间射了出来，精液溅到何开心的脸上，韩沉俯身去舔掉他脸上的精液，忍不住又吻了何开心修长的睫毛，顺着眼角去吻那道泪痕。  
最后还是忍不住又亲了亲何开心的唇，他贪恋不舍得离开，去那毛巾给何开心擦拭干净，把衣物穿好。他那么小心，不敢留下痕迹，除了何开心被吻得更红的唇，他什么也没留下。  
他心里嫌弃自己是个无耻的强奸犯，又纠结着躺在何开心旁边和衣睡下，等着第二天，如果何开心记得那就是被打一顿，他不会还手只要何开心高兴怎么打他都可以。如果何开心不记得了，他又可以这样默默看着他，不经意提到他，同他见见面，还能见到就好了。  
韩沉失眠了，一整晚他闭着眼睛等待天亮何开心起来。  
最后，当那个温暖的身躯慢慢凑近他，以为他还在深睡，偷偷在他唇上吻了一下时，韩沉觉得他这个强奸犯无罪释放了。


End file.
